Divine Rights
by StardustPhoenix
Summary: AU- AH-  Bella Swan has gotten pulled into a world she could never imagine. And now its led her to a defining moment in her life or perhaps just to the end of it.  What has led her down this path? An angel hiding in a demon's heart.
1. Prolog: To little to late,

**Hey Readers! **

**Hello... anybody... ooookay well here goes nothing. This is just a short clip from a story I'm beginning a prolog of sorts. I'm planning on writing this regardless, but I'm not sure if it's worth posting. **

**This is actually the scene that got the ball rolling on this story. This is in BPOV but I'm thinking the story is going to be primarily EPOV, though that might change at some point. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I stood facing the love of my life Edward and his father Carlisle. The family was standing facing the wall length windows watching the city burn. Below us cops were racing around trying to stop the madness as a mob mentality ruled and civilians ripped the city to shreds. I stared at them all looking in wonder at the amazing people I was surrounded by. My love looked at me briefly before returning his gaze to the show below. I could feel his look like a physical touch scorching through my body, I could feel his love and lust mingling in that one heated glance. His father stood as a granite statue, his eyes never wavering from the scene playing out below us. He was a hard man, and I knew he had never approved of his son's attraction to me. I also knew he thought that his son would eventually get tired of me, and then I would be nothing more than a liability to the family. I knew all of this and I should have feared this man, knowing that he planned to kill me when that day came, but I had seen what this man would do for his family. I had seen the love in his eyes when he looked at his children gathered around his wife during the families frequent nights together. I respected this man, and I would always be grateful to him because through him I was given the most important person in my life. Even knowing he would like to see me dead didn't change that.<p>

My body registered the danger before my mind could process what was happening. The others in the room were oblivious as they stood facing the windows. I was the only one facing the back of the room. Even still I only caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. I saw the gun come up pointing at Carlisle's back, I saw the man's face contort in twisted glee as he envisioned his success. I reacted without thought. I dived forward letting out a strangled yell.

The sound of the gun shot echoed crashingly through the room. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me as my knees fell out from under me. It's funny I didn't even feel any pain as the bullet ripped through me. I heard voices shouting coming to me from a distance like I was under water. I felt my back press against the ground as Carlisle lowered me hastily to the floor carefully supporting my useless body. I knew I should be in agony but I felt detached, completely separate from the scene I was embroiled in. My eyes spun wildly as I looked for Edward fear cutting through me when I couldn't find him. I needed him with me. Suddenly, his face was before me tears coursing down his cheeks dripping onto my face. I tried to reach him to wipe the tears away, he hated to show weakness I was the only one who should see his tears, but my arm was far to heavy and I could barely lift it off the blood soaked ground. He reached for my hand desperately wrapping his long beautiful fingers around my own icy pale hand. He was saying something to me that my ears couldn't hear his eyes were begging me desperately. He turned away and shouted something at his father his anguish written in his features. I hadn't notice till then but his father was leaning over me his hands pressed firmly against the bloody hole that the bullet had ripped through me. His face was pale as he shouted orders to someone in the back of the room. His eyes met mine for one brief second as he looked back down at me and I saw what I had been striving for since I had fallen in love with his son.

I saw trust, respect, and admiration radiating in his eyes, and I saw fear in his eyes as I slipped farther away from them into that strange empty void that threatened to eat me whole. It was strange that this intimidating man that could face any form of threat coolly had fear in his eyes as he saw how futile their efforts were, as he saw that I was dying. It was almost laughable when I thought back on everything that had happened, all the things said between this man and myself. It was a truly saddening thing for me as I realized I had finally earned the approval and affection of the man who should have one day been my father-in-law, but I had earned it to late.

I turned my eyes back to my Edward, imprinting his image in my mind, I forced a small smile for him as my eye sight faded. I held onto that last sight of his face as I gasped for breath feeling my heart beat erratically pumping my precious blood out of my body through the gaping hole in my chest. And then I fell away into the all consuming darkness that came slinking up with grasping fingers dragging me down into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my start! If you liked it let me know. I'm going to try to have an update coming out soon. Let me know if you think this is worth posting or let me know if you think I could improve it somehow I love constructive critisism. <strong>

**So send me some love... or hate.. or flying monkeys ! Whatever floats your boat and leave me a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Family Business

**All things twilight are Stephenie Meyer's I'm just kicking the sand around in her sandbox, but everything else is a product of my own twisted mind. **

**HELLO READERS!**

**So I hope you liked what you saw in the last chapter/prolog. I'm going to start off by saying this is rated M for a reason. Plan on lots of violence, swearing (Edward and I both use the word fuck a little bit too much..), and possibly(definitely) some lemons as this story goes on. So if you can't vote, smoke, or buy lottery tickets please click the x in the upper right corner... and if you choose to read it anyway I would just rather not know.**

**Also, I wanted to stress this now before I start getting people that don't like how I've twisted these characters and their world, this is going to be an AH AU and VERY VERY OOC. Probably canon couples in the long term, but I can't promise it for the whole way through. Edward is not sweet and sensitive he is a scary semi psychotic motherfucker, Bella is not going to be a frail flower that wilts when when danger comes calling I like a bad ass Bella better. If you don't like the way I made them don't read it. I love constructive criticism but if your going to leave me reviews about how "not twilightish enough" my characters are please just don't. If you think my writing style is bad or I have grammar/spelling errors that make you want to punch me in the face PLEASE let me know. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the show. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months earlier: <strong>

**EPOV - **

Fuck. My. Life.

I groaned glancing at the clock next to the bed, it was fucking 10:00 in the morning. Like hell I was getting my ass out of bed till noon. I burrowed deeper under the covers as the pounding in my head synchronized with the asshole trying to beat down my fucking door.

"Get your ass up," Emmett bellowed loudly making me cringe in pain even though I loved my brother I could have joyfully kicked his ass for the racket he was making outside my door.

"Fuck off" I called back refusing to move from my bed. I felt like shit, complete shit, after the festivities yesterday. I'm not sure what all I had done the night before but after a bottle of Jagger, god knows how much vodka, and a line or two of coke, I didn't remember a damn thing. I think I might have gotten a blow job from some bitch that had been eying me at the party, but everything was to blurry for me to know if it had actually happened or not. At least I didn't wake up with the bitch in my bed, no woman ever made it back to my rooms. It was one of the rules I lived by.

"Fuck you," Emmett replied his voice ratcheting up the pain in my head. He was enjoying this I could tell, "Carlisle sent me up to get your happy ass. He has some business he needs you to take care of. He's been waiting all fucking morning for you. He says he told you yesterday to be up early and ready to go. He's getting pissed."

I flew out of the bed like it was on fire. There wasn't a lot of things I was afraid of, but an angry Carlisle was fucking terrifying.

"I'll be down in a minute," I shouted through the door as I dug through my closet pulling out some jeans, a black button down shirt, and my favorite steel toed boots. Apparently Emmett decided he had done his job to its fullest, because he stopped beating on my door and stomped off down the stairs without another word.

I pulled on my clothes hastily and hurried into my bathroom to check the damage from the night before. It could have been worse, I ran my hands through my jacked up hair, trying to tame it down some, but the shit just went all over the place again making me looked like I had just fucked half the girls in Seattle. I sighed dismissing it as a lost cause, it didn't matter what I did to it, my hair had a mind of its own. I had dark circles running under blood shot eyes and I looked like shit warmed over, but at least I didn't have any new tattoos or some shit this time.

I rushed out of my bedroom and down the long spiral staircase, wondering not for the first time why we didn't have a goddamn elevator in a house this big. I practically flew down the long winding staircase and through the hallway, throwing myself around the corner and coming to a complete halt in front of my father's office.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I knocked. I knew Carlisle was probably about ready to kick my ass for making him wait. Don't get me wrong, Carlisle was a loving father and a good man, but he had expectations of everyone around him, and we knew not to disappoint him. I knocked firmly against the solid oak doors.

"Come in," Carlisle called his voice calm and unaffected. I didn't buy that shit for a second.

I opened the door and slipped inside making sure the door shut firmly behind me before walking across the off white carpet up to the edge of his desk. I didn't say a word as I watched him shuffle through a stack of papers distractedly, he didn't even glance in my direction. Although he didn't say a word about having to send my brother Emmett to fetch me, I could see the irritation in his smooth movements.

"I have something I need you to look into," Carlisle said without preamble. I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise as he continued on. Whatever he had going on was important shit if he wasn't even going to take a minute to rake my ass across the coals. He reached down into one of the drawers of his desk pulling out a passport and tossed it to me across the desk. I caught it easily. I looked over it with mild curiosity. I didn't know the man in the picture, I was sure I had never seen him before in my life. I looked at Carlisle questioningly, he was watching my face carefully judging my reactions very carefully.

"Who is this guy," I asked tossing the passport onto the desk between us.

Carlisle smiled cryptically, "That guy isn't important. It's that passport itself that I wanted you to look at. It's a fake."

My eyebrows snapped into a hard line and I felt my eyes narrow. Snatching the passport back off the desk I looked over it for any kind of indication that it was a forgery. The thing looked real enough to me, I could normally spot a fake faster than even Carlisle, but fuck me if this didn't look like the real thing.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. Normally I would never contradict my father, but this just couldn't be a forgery. I had seen professionally done forgeries that didn't look as genuine as this one did. I looked at Carlisle worriedly as the words left my mouth, but he only smirked at my disbelieving tone.

"That was what I said when my man from Phoenix sent it to me." Carlisle replied. I let out the breath I was holding when it was clear he wasn't offended by my reaction.

"My informant has been looking into this for a while. He didn't tell me about it until he was sure it was worth our time." Carlisle told me smoothly, "He told me that the guy that makes these is one of the best he's every seen. The guy does licenses, passports, paintings, signatures for legal documents and just about anything you could imagine. Everything with the same kind of precision."

My expression was a mix of disbelief and amazement.

"It sounds like this fucker can do it all," I said thoughtfully.

"Exactly my thoughts," Carlisle responded his facing becoming more serious, "Someone with this much skill could be a great asset to us."

"Or they could be very inconvenient if they're working for the wrong people," I stated nodding my head as I saw where he was going with this. "So you want me to track down this counterfeiter and convince him he needs a better, more stable employer."

"Or kill him," Carlisle shrugged indifferently, "the quality of work is exceptional, but if this person doesn't work for us I don't want them to have the chance of helping the competition."

We quickly worked out the details of my task. I would be traveling to Arizona and Carlisle's informant would take me to find this guy. All in all I didn't think it should be a long or difficult trip. My eyes fell onto the passport one more time before I excused myself to go pack up so that I could leave as soon as Carlisle had my flight scheduled, I still couldn't believe the thing was real. I wondered if maybe this was an ex-fed or something, to have created something so perfect. This guy had to have been doing this for years.

I quickly packed a couple changes of clothes before I headed down stairs to grab something to eat before I set out. Then I made my way down the stairs again and went to the left at the bottom of the stairs rounding the corner into the spacious kitchen that my mother Esme had designed a few years back. My mother was sitting at the table with a mug of tea reading a magazine. She looked up smiling as I walked over to the fridge to forage for food.

"You and your brothers got in pretty late last night," Esme said trying to hide a smile, "How are you feeling this morning?"

I looked over the door of the refrigerator at her sardonically. "I feel amazing," I replied dryly returning to my hunt for something to eat. I had been trying to ignore my hangover, and had been managing fairly well until my mother reminded me of it. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned away looking for something to help with the pounding in my head.

My mother laughed quietly as I downed five of the pain pills in one go. I glared at her over my water bottle, but quickly felt the my expression melt into a smile. She always had that effect on me, her happiness was contagious. I dug out a pack of pop-tarts out of the cabinet and sat down at the table eating them without cooking them and talking with my mother about her plans for the day. She regaled me with all her plans for her garden in the back of the house, I absentmindedly nodded along as she talked about the plants she was planning on getting this year.

"And then I'm going to dig a mote around the house and fill it with piranha and crocodiles. I might even get a draw bridge," My mother said sipping her tea calmly.

"Huh? What?" I said my head snapping her direction my face showing my confusion. She almost fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard.

"I knew you weren't listening," she laughed loudly before her face became more serious, "You seem very focused today, what's going on?"

I sighed deeply. My mother always knew when something was up. She hated it when Carlisle sent one of us off on business. At least this wasn't a drug run or something where I would probably get shot at.

"Nothing serious," I responded as I finished my meager breakfast and stood up from the table. "Carlisle just wants me to check into some promising material coming out of Arizona. I'll be back within a week I'm sure. I just have to go talk to some guy. You know, connections and all that. It's not a big deal really."

She nodded in understanding, but her smile faded to a look of mild concern. I quickly exited the room, not wanting to wait for her to reply. My mother didn't generally approve of my brothers and I being involve with our fathers "business" but she generally made a point of not openly commenting on our work.

I passed through the living room on my way to the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were laying together on the couch. While Jasper sat in a chair across the room, they were watching some action movie. Only Jasper looked up as I walked through.

"Are you leaving soon?" Jasper asked with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yeah, I'll be out of here within the hour." I replied, "Are you going out on another date tonight."

The last part I said leering evilly at my brother my voice full of innuendo. Jasper had met a girl at a diner a few weeks ago, and they had been seeing each other almost everyday since they met. Jasper had refused to let us meet his new girl. However, he was completely pussy whipped, and he was getting to be almost as bad as Emmett so I knew it would only be a matter of time before he brought he around to meet the family and get Carlisle's approval.

"Quit being an asshole," Rosalie snapped from her position on the couch. "At least Jasper has the balls to actual date a girl rather than just fucking every slut that walks their way."

"What the fuck every Rosalie," I growled turning to make my way up the stairs I didn't have time to argue with the bitch. Rose and I had an odd relationship. She had always been a major bitch to me from the moment when Emmett brought her home a few years ago. I had been an asshole to her from the start too, but I was honestly fond of her and I knew it was mutual. We both cared about my brother, and the rest was just us bullshitting.

I went up the stairs and gathered my bags and then made my way down the stairs. I stopped in briefly at my father's office on the second floor. He gave me my flight information and then turned dismissively back to his work. I made my way to the garage hurriedly. I was going to have to drive faster then usual to make it in time for my flight. I tossed my bags into the passenger seat of my Austin Martin before sliding into the car. I carefully backed out of the garage, wary of scratching one of my other beauties, and then shot off onto the road flying with the gas pedal pressed to the floor.

I made it to the airport in record time and easily made it in time for my flight. I didn't know why I didn't just take the private jet, but sometimes I think Carlisle was afraid he would spoil us if he let us flaunt our money to often. I leaned back in my first class seat and closed my eyes determined to finish this job as quickly as possible.

**And there you have it! Chapter 1.**

**I know there isn't a lot going on yet, but once it's all set up its going to really start rolling. I think Edward will get to meet Bella in the next few chapters, which I can't wait to happen. I think sparks and maybe some sharp objects will going flying. It should be fun muhaha. **

**Any theories on how that's going to go? I would love to hear what your thinking. **

**So anyway hope you liked it! Send me some love to let me know if you think this should keep on rollin'. Please click and leave me a review ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. I'm just twisting her creation for my own amusement. **

**Hello Readers! …..heeelllllllooooo... Well anyway to those who might have wound up here on purpose or on accident its good to see you.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one and has some more action going down. This is my favorite chapter yet I hope y'all agree. Oh and I know I said this was going to be mainly EPOV but I am thinking that Bella might have something to say. I'm not really sure though so if you want an BPOV you've got to let me know. I'm to indecisive for this lol ;) . Well please enjoy the show! **

* * *

><p><p>

EPOV-

My flight had left at 1:00 in the afternoon without delay, and it was smooth sailing all the way to phoenix. The flight only took about two and a half hours, but I didn't manage to get out of the airport till almost 5:00. I was held up by security as I was coming through. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass being involved with criminals in a working sense. Eventual people knew who you were even if they couldn't actually arrest you for shit, and then every trip through any kind of security was always a fucking hassle. It's like they thought I would be conveniently smuggling drugs or a gun or something, and they would be the heroes of the day when the busted my ass. Yeah, Not likely. That's why I preferred the private jet.

After I finally got through I easily spotted my ride. Carlisle had sent his main man in phoenix to pick me up. The guys name was Felix, he had been working for my father for four years and had really proved himself within the "family". He stood out in the crowded airport, he was a fucking giant. I found myself wondering how he would measure up to Emmett. My brother could put the biggest, scariest professional wrestlers to shame, but this guy could have given him a real challenge. Felix was on the high side six feet tall I only came up to his shoulders and I was 6' 3''. He and I made our way outside to his car, neither of us had much to say.

I didn't particularly like Felix, he never seemed to be trust worthy or respectful enough to me. But Carlisle vouched for him so I couldn't say much. If Carlisle trusted this fucker with everything going into or coming out of phoenix and most of the rest of Arizona _and_ some of our interests in California, who was I to argue.

He drove us down to the hotel I was going to be staying at for the duration of my stay. As we pulled up I looked at him skeptically. It wasn't like I needed to stop off to unpack, I had thought we were going to be going directly to meet the man that I had traveled hundreds of miles to find. It seems I was mistaken.

"While kicking back for a while sounds fucking awesome I would rather get work out of the way first," I said sarcastically not getting out of the car.

"That's not going to happen _boss_," Felix drawled. I almost back handed the son of a bitch for daring to contradict me with such a disrespectful tone, but I controlled myself. Barely.

"Why the fuck not?" I asked in irritation. I've never had the most patience and I was quickly running out.

"This guy has been under the radar for the last few days. I've got some guys trying to flush him out, but it might be a day or two," he shrugged dismissively. I was hit the fucking roof.

Carlisle had rushed my ass out the door acting as though even the smallest delay would be a fucking problem and here I couldn't even find the son-of-a-bitch till God only knew when. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You have two days," I said my voice dripping with venom, "if you haven't found the fucker by then I'll find someone else that knows how to do a job right."

I grabbed my overnight bag and climbed out of the car slamming the door behind me. I walk into the hotel not looking back. I quickly checked in at the front desk. I was so frustrated by the delay that I barely even noticed the receptionist's breast as she shamelessly leaned forward to hand me the key card to my suite giving me an excellent view.

"Let me know if there is _anything_ I can do to make your stay with us more enjoyable Mr. Cullen," the busty blond receptionist said suggestively across the counter as she placed the card in my hand.

I smirked at her taking the card, letting my hand linger over her's for a second longer than necessary. Maybe I could have some fun on this trip after all.

I made my way up to the suite Carlisle had booked for me. Entering the suite I did a quick walk through, checking the closets and shit to make sure it was clear. After I was sure it was safe I tossed my bag onto the couch that was sitting in front of the 60'' flat screen TV. I surveyed the place again for a second, stopping when I found what I was looking for. I slipped over to the mini bar pulling out beer, I popped the top off it and made my way over to sink down onto the dark leather couch. I turned the TV on and flipped through a few channels for a minute before I clicked the television off with a sigh. Over a thousand fucking channels and nothing worth watching. Not even the wide selection of on demand porn was tempting. I would rather call that hot blonde down in the lobby to entertain me. It was more fun to play than to watch anyway, and I hadn't had to resort to porn since I had hit puberty.

I hung around for a few hours not doing much, bored out of my mind. I didn't even have a piano in my room. I'm pretty sure that was Carlisle's way of paying me back for making him wait. Actually the more I thought about it the more this whole trip made sense. Obviously these forgeries were good, and we needed to find the man responsible, but I was willing to bet that when Carlisle got pissed at me for running late the plans changed. Most likely I would have been waiting at home doing whatever I felt like for the next few days keeping close to home. I would have been waiting for the call to come in telling me they had found the sorry fuck and that it was time for me to go look into things. But I slept in and made him wait and now I found myself in a boring ass, half stocked, piss poor excuse of a suite with nothing to do but wait for Felix and his douche bag lackey to run this guy to ground.

I rolled my eyes sighing at the ridiculousness of it all. I could have been test driving Jasper's new Harley, shooting my favorite guns out at the range with Emmett, or even working with some of my people on the drug shipment coming through in a few weeks. Sometimes I think my father just got a laugh out of finding the most obscure ways to punish me. I think he loved to find punishments that I couldn't go bitching to mom about. My mother could be a scary bitch if she thought you were fucking with one of her "babies." Esme was a really sweet lady till you fucked with her family, then all bets were off. I had seen her pull a gun on one of my dad's main suppliers once for back handing Jasper during one of dad's business deals. Those fuckers watched themselves around her after that, and for good reason. We all new she would have pulled the fucking trigger if the bastard hadn't hightailed it out of there like his ass was on fire.

Those were some good times.

I kicked back at the hotel for a good portion of the day. I spent a few hours making phone calls and trying to get some work done. After I had done all I could on the phone, I laid around bored out of my mind. I thought about going out, maybe to a bar or club, but I was technically working. I wouldn't be able to do anything that might impair me until after I had found the guy I was after. I need to be ready to go for whenever Felix finally came through.

I think I fell asleep somewhere around 11:30, the last thing I remembered was watching a episode of some crime show on TV. I woke up to my phone playing "Bad to the bone", I looked at my phone in confusion wondering if it was possessed and where I would find a priest to exorcise a demon from my phone at 3:38 in the morning, when I saw who it was that was calling.

"Emmett you asshole," I swore into the receiver, "Stop fucking around with my ring-tones you bastard."

"I wouldn't have to if you gave me a ring-tone that suited my awesome self," Emmett replied smugly laughing loudly.

"What the fuck ever," I said rolling my eyes, "why are you calling me so early for? Some people like to sleep you bastard."

"What, isn't it almost 1:00 in the afternoon there or some shit?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Where the fuck do you think I am?" I asked incredulously "I only went to phoenix I'm in the same time zone."

"Really?" Emmett asked, "Jasper and I assumed you were going to stay at your place in London for a while. You know, to get away from things for a while. You've been moodier than a PMSing bipolar swimsuit model for the last few weeks."

"Fuck you," I barked into the phone, "I'm here on business for Carlisle."

"Aww man you get have all the fun," Emmett complained, "Are you going to take someone out or just break a few bones?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you," I mused, "Neither one, I'm here to make an offer of employment. Didn't dad tell you guys about the new potential talent he's found?"

"No, who's the new recruit?" Emmett asked with mild interest.

"I don't know the guy," I replied my annoyance clear in my voice, "When I got here Felix hadn't tracked him down yet, so I'm stuck waiting."

"Wow sucks for you," Emmett laughed, "Ok so you don't know this guy, what can he do that got dad to ship your ass to Arizona? It has to be good since he sent you instead of just making someone down there deal with it."

"Well if you want a job done right," I said darkly, "But yeah it's worth it. The guy down here is a genius with forging documentation. Carlisle showed me a passport this guy made, and I swear it looked like the real thing. Carlisle said that this guy has a reputation of making flawless forgeries even down to material types and all that extra shit that's supposed to making forgeries more difficult to make these days. While I was making some calls earlier I talked to some of our people down here to see what was being said, some of our guys even insist that this guy has been involved in counterfeit money that's been hitting the market undetected by the feds."

Emmett let out a low whistle at that information, "Damn that is someone worth getting in with. What will happen if the guy doesn't agree to work for us?"

I grinned, sometimes Emmett could be more perceptive than we gave him credit for, "Then I break some bones to convince him. Failing that, I'll take him out. Someone with that much skill would be to dangerous to leave floating around if they aren't working for us."

"I knew it, you get to have all the fun," Emmett pouted, "whatever. Bring me back a souvenir."

The line went dead before I could respond. I looked at my phone for a minute before I chucked it off to the side. I rolled off the couch and padded into the bedroom to throw myself onto the feather soft, king sized mattress to get a few more hours sleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I next woke up, at first I couldn't remember where I was or why I was sleeping alone since I wasn't in my bedroom at home. After a second though it all came back to me, I stretched out for a second before I rolled out of bed. After a shower and three cups of coffee I was beginning to feel a little more human. I was just contemplating how I would spend my day, and about how all of my options were rather lackluster when my phone began buzzing playing another random song that Emmett had set on my phone, Minority by green day. I glowered at my phone for a minute trying to decide if I should torture Emmett to death or because he was my brother go execution style and just shoot his ass. Shrugging indifferently I answered my phone.

"Tell me you have good news unless you want to start loosing limbs," I snarled into the phone.

"It's all good _boss_," Felix answered smoothly. I could feel my blood pressure rising as I listened to the obnoxious bastard. "I found him, he is operating out of an apartment about ten minutes from the hotel. Do you want me to pick him up?"

I thought about it for a second. It would have been very easy to just let Felix do the only thing he was really good at and go deal with the tedious part of the whole thing. But I dismissed that idea shaking my head, Felix would probably fuck this thing up and then the guy would get away. If he got away and disappeared I would be seriously fucked. I shuddered at the thought of what Carlisle would do if I came back empty handed.

"No," I answered firmly, "I want to see to this myself."

I pulled my shoes on and ran out the door in a hurry to have this settled. I took the elevator down to the lobby and swiftly marched my way out the door and down to where Felix sat in his car by the curb. The fucker had been smart enough to be there when I got down. I was almost disappointed. I was hoping to have something, anything really, to take back to Carlisle as a reason why we should get rid of the smarmy ass bastard.

I calmly walked around to the driver's side door and wrenched the door open.

"I'm driving," I said coolly watching as his face flickered between anger, annoyance, and skepticism.

"Whatever you say," He said getting out of the car slowly. "But it would be easier for me to drive since I know where we're going."

"What's the address," I asked, my tone daring him to argue with me.

He gave me the address glowering angrily. I slid into the car without another word. I waited till he had almost reached the passenger door before I took off. I flew down the parking lot and pulled out onto the road turning left, horns blared as I pulled out cutting off a string of traffic. I laughed as I saw the man in the lead car flipped me off while shouting obscenities at me in my review mirror. I drove down the road navigating my way to the street Felix had mentioned. I continued laughing as I thought back on Felix's face as I had pulled away. That was fucking priceless. I guess the fucker didn't know that I had spent a year and a half running the streets down here before he got hired by Carlisle. It had been about five years ago, I had been staying with some of my dad colleagues at the time. It had been during my rebellious phase. I knew this town almost as well as I knew Seattle.

I easily found the address I was looking for. It was a rundown, piss poor excuse for an apartment complex. Looking at the state of this I was beginning to wonder about this person I was trying to find. If this guy was as good as he seemed he had to be making good money, and surely he could afford to live somewhere that didn't looked like a giant roach motel. It occurred to me then that maybe this guy was an addict or some shit. If that was the case it would make my job easier drug addicts were easy I could use his vice against him. I grinned evilly at the thought. If only I could be so lucky.

I walked up the overgrown walkway and slipped into the building. I glanced around checking for security cameras or some shit, but like I expected there was nothing not even a fucking security light anywhere. I locate the apartment within moments. I decided to approach this delicately, so I knock on the door rather than just busting my way in like I wanted to.

I waited for a minute listen to shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a voice demand from the other side of the door.

"A potential client," I answered dangerously, "Now open this fucking door so that we can talk."

I waited for what seemed like forever. Just as I was beginning to wonder if the son of bitch had decided to run, I heard the click of the lock being undone. The door swung open just wide enough for me to slip through. The man on the other side of door was a few inches shorter than myself and I found myself looking down at him. He had dirty blond hair that was bedraggled and looked in need of a washing, and his blood shot blue eyes darted wildly around the room. The guy gestured me over to a small table that was set up in what I assumed was the living/dinning area of this glorified rat box.

"The names Mike," He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at his hand and back at him my eyebrows raised in disdain. He shrugged dismissively, apparently that was a common reaction here.

"So what do you need, and when do you need it," Mike asked lowering his arm back to the table top.

I pulled out the papers that Carlisle had sent with me. I had to make sure this guy was the real deal.

"I need this signature on these documents," I said laying the photo copy of Carlisle's signature onto the table and pointing to the papers I had set down.

"I can have it done in two days," the man said eying the pages as though they would spontaneously ignite.

"I want it done now," I said my voice cold and uncompromising, "I want to see you do it with my own eyes."

"Can't get it done today man." he said his eyes flickering nervously between me and the papers I had laid out.

I thought about trying to convince him by laying out some cash, but something felt wrong. I opted to be a little more direct. I pulled my gun and pointed it straight between his eyes.

"Do it or I end you. Your choice." I stated indifferently my eyes trained on his.

His face went white and his hands started to shake. I wouldn't be surprised if he fucking pissed himself as he stared down the barrel of my gun. I saw the look suddenly change in his eyes as he made his choice. I smirked at him waiting for him to do what I had told him to.

"I can't do it," he said nervously. My grin faded instantly into a scowl. I cocked my gun, but just before I pulled the trigger he threw his hands up in front of him and started talking fast.

"I can't do it. I'm not the one who does all this shit man. I just pass it on. I'm the middle man. I don't know shit about forging signature or any of this shit." he was hyperventilating as he spoke.

I was seeing red. This wasn't even the fucker we needed. Felix's ass was so mine after this. I started to just go ahead and shoot this motherfucker, but seeing my anger he started talking rapidly again.

"One phone call," he gasped out not daring to move, his hands still up by his head, "Let me make one phone call and I'll get my partner in to you."

I thought about it for a second. This bastard wasn't lying. I could tell he didn't have the balls for that, but I wasn't sure if I trust him not to call the cops. However I knew I wasn't going back to Carlisle without the man behind the forgeries or at least news of his untimely death. I eyed him thoughtfully for a full minute before nodding slowly.

"Make your phone call," I said my eyes boring into his, "but one wrong word and I blow the top off your skull."

He reached into his pants pocket slowly and inched out a small silver cell phone. He dialed a number quickly and jammed the phone against his ear. He was sweating and trembling but when he began talking his voice wasn't terrified like I expected. He sounded pissed.

"Hey," He said into the phone his tone surprised me slightly but I didn't interrupt, "I just had a client come by... The kid from the other day... Yeah the one that need the license... Yeah that one... Well he just came by again. You fucked up... I don't know but he said he was thrown out of a bar with the piece of shit you made him. This is bad for business we won't get more clients if your making shit that won't even pass in a fucking bar... I don't know what's wrong with it, but you fucked it up somehow. I had to refund him so I'm gonna need that money back... Yeah I have it. The shithead left it here since it wasn't doing him any good... If you don't believe me then come look at it for yourself. Even I wouldn't accept this shit. You had to have been high as shit to have fucked it up this badly... Fine I'll see you when you get here, and you better have my money."

With that he flipped the phone closed and set it on the table. His eyes were still darting about nervously, but he had calmed down slightly and the color was returning to his face.

"My partner will be here in just a minute." He said looking at the table.

I could tell he felt ashamed for selling his partner out, but he would live for a little longer because of it. I guess I couldn't expect much more from street trash like him, criminals at his level didn't have any sense of honor. I sat back, my gun sitting on the table within reach. I wasn't worried about the fucker trying to make a grab for it. I could see it in his eyes, he was to fucking scared of me to try any shit. I guess he wasn't completely brain-dead.

His head snapped up at the sound of a car pulling in, the engine was loud and sounded like it was on its last leg. I could tell by his expression that this was the person we were waiting for. I stood up grabbing my gun and moving to a corner so that I could keep my eyes on Mike and the door at the same time. The door flew open as Mike's partner slammed it open in obvious outrage.

"I don't know what that pussy ass little fuck told you but that license was perfect," she shouted her voice flowing into the room like running water.

I stared in shock at the five foot nothing, one hundred and ten pound, spitfire brunette that was glowering at Mike with deadly intent. She was covered in piercing and tattoos and despite her size she looked ready to fuck someone up. Suddenly her eyes flashed up to mine and understanding dawned across her features.

"Fuck," she gasped her eyes sweeping down to the gun in my hands.

"This is Bella. Bella Swan, she's the one your looking for," Mike announced keeping his eyes trained on the table, avoiding the burning gaze of the girl he had just thrown to the wolves.

* * *

><p><p>

***peeks out from under the bed*** **soooooooo what do you think? I know it's a bit of a cliffie but that just makes it more fun XD . So I'm dying to know did anyone see that coming. I felt like I was I was making it really obvious so was anyone surprised? I begging here (from under my bed where I'm hiding from Bella, I think she wants to kick my ass for setting her up... oh dear...) send me a review and let me know if you love it and want more, or hate it and want to help Bella kick my ass for writing it. **

**Oh and after the end of this chapter do we need a BPOV? I'm not sure if Bella can talk civilly to me right now but if you want it I can get a kevlar vest and take the risk. So let me know what you want!**

**I'm hoping to update soon, I'm going to try to keep them coming out once a week or more. Especial till college starts and life gets crazy again. Even then I'm going to fight to get one chapter a week out. **

**See everyone soon...(crawls back into hiding)**


	4. Chapter 3: Money and Murder

**hey my lovely readers! **

**For my few and fabulous reviewers I wanted to thank you for the support and kind** **words. It makes writing more fun when people tell me what they think of the goings on. **

**Alright, well this is kinda a short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I was planning on getting farther but real life reared its ugly head and I was delayed. The next one will be longer I promise, and despite its sad length its still fun muhahahaha... Again I wanted to say this is rated M for a reason. If ugly language and violence upset you then please don't read. I haven't gotten to graphic yet, but it is coming just warning you. **

**Oh and I decided to stay in EPOV, no one said they wanted to hear from Bella, and she doesn't seem ready to share much yet. She has a lot going on right now. I hope you enjoy and have a great day! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV-<p>

"You fucking rat faced son-of-a-bitch," Bella snarled her eyes darting away from the gun in my hand to Mike sitting at the rickety table.

I almost laughed as the man sat there white faced, almost looking more scared than when I had shoved my gun in between his eyes only a few minutes ago. I couldn't blame him entirely though. If looks could kill he would ten feet under, as of _last _week. She didn't even look at me again as she threw her accusations at him. I had to admire her. She didn't seemed scared, despite the situation she had just walked into, she just looked unbelievably pissed. While she was occupied in sending a killer glare towards the waste of air sitting to the side I took the opportunity to size her up. She was just short of average height and slender to the point of looking _to _thin, like she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a severe looking braid, it looked like her hair was pulled tight enough from her scalp to hurt. Her brown eyes seemed to take up half her face and the rage in them was astounding.

My eyes panned across her features thoughtfully, she was covered in tattoos and piercings. She had a green industrial bar in her left ear, two silver hoops in the cartilage in her right ear, a curved bar through her left eye brow, an anti eyebrow piercing under her right eye, and snake bites. There was a weirdly interesting symmetry to the metal she had, like she had tried to balance it out just so or some shit. I ran my eyes down her arms to the most visible of her tattoos. She had manacles tattooed around her wrists with chains trailing up almost to her elbow where they ended with broken chain links on her inner arms. I could see the edges of more tattoos peeking out from the edges of her clothing, but the ones on her arms were the only ones I could see much of. They were artfully done, and I almost wanted to ask her for the name of her tattoo artist.

"I just need you to do a job for me," I said loudly cutting off her rage fueled rant, "It shouldn't take long for someone of you skill."

I decided not to bring up her working for us yet, I figured it would only serve to make her less cooperative. Her eyes cut back to me her look becoming speculative.

"What kinda job?" she shot back defensively.

"I need a signature forged," I told her motioning to the papers on the table.

She moved cautiously to the table, not taking her eyes off me. She reached down picking up the papers I wanted signed, she quickly flipped through the small stack of forms. I didn't think she was reading them from the speed she went flipping through, but her speedy perusal seemed to bring her to some sort of conclusion. She tossed the papers back down and cut her eyes back up at me.

"This is gonna cost you a pretty penny," she said her voice flat.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I had never seen someone being held at gun point concerned with how much they were going to be paid, it showed me even further how little fear she felt.

"I don't do anyone or anything for free." She snapped harshly, "These papers would be serious blackmail since they would be solid proof of dealing in illegal gun transport. And even I've heard of Carlisle Cullen, he's a dangerous man to be fucking with. If you want his signature on these papers your gonna have to pay my normal fees plus hazard pay."

My eyebrows shot up in shock. She had only glanced at the pages for a second, not long enough to have actual read anything normally. In addition, although she was right about what the document contained I knew it wasn't spelled out in simple terms. It was only after close examination that it became clear, in a vague sort of way, what the papers were referring to. The documents were enough proof to justify a major investigation into Carlisle's affairs. She was right those were dangerous papers and Carlisle had had people killed for less.

"How much?" I asked indifferently.

"A hundred thousand. Up front. In cash," she replied instantly without blinking. Mike almost fell out of his chair at her answer.

I stared at her with blank eyes for a couple of minutes waiting for her to fidget or look down or anything to show she wasn't as sure of herself as she let on. Her eyes stayed steady on mine and she didn't move an inch. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I hated to call the mother fucker, but I didn't carry that kind of cash with me while on business like this.

"Bring me a hundred thousand in cash down to the apartments," I said without preamble into the phone.

"Yes sir," Felix replied hanging up instantly. I smiled, the bastard was smart enough to know when not to fuck with me.

I motioned Bella to one of the chairs with my free hand and moved to sit across the table from her. She sat reluctantly keeping her eyes on mine. She had dark brown eyes with flecks of gold running through them. She would have been very pretty if she weren't so damn skinny, and if she smiled a little. I shook my head at that thought, seriously she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in months. It was the same as with this shit hole apartment, she had to make enough money to do better than this. She didn't look like a drug addict, she was obviously sober and she didn't have any of the main signs of substance abuse. Her eyes weren't blood shot, her hair and teeth looked healthy, and although I could tell she wasn't on anything right then she didn't have any tremors or anything other symptoms of withdraw. She was completely in the moment, her moods seemed stable, and she wasn't spaced out at all. She just looked like all the broke people going through hard times these days. Her jeans were ratty and torn, not in a fashionable way, just like they had been worn for to long and should have been ditched months ago, her shirt wasn't much better, and her shoes looked like they were falling apart.

Considering the fee she was asking for, even if it was well over her usual rates, she should have been able to at least afford nicer clothes, and plenty of food. I found myself wanting to know how she got to where she was now. It only took a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. I got up slowly watching Bella closely. Mike was a punk ass bitch that would piss himself at the thought of trying something, but this girl with her hard eyes would go for it in an instant if I wasn't careful. I didn't feel like getting shot by my own gun today, plus how in the hell would I explain something like that to Carlisle. That thought made me smile slightly though, mom would kick his ass if something happened to me while I was out doing a job for him.

I eased the door open a few inches and took the stack of bills that Felix held out to me, he knew to leave after I had the money. After I closed the door I thumbed through the bills, it was a stack of a hundred thousand dollar bills just like I needed. I walked back to the table and sat down back across from Bella, I nonchalantly tossed the money onto the table. Mike stared hard at the money on the table as though it might fly away, but Bella stayed unwaveringly unimpressed. She snatched the money up flipping through the bills like I had counting carefully. After she was sure she had the right amount she laid the bills back on the table. She then pulls the contract on the table over to her and leaned back to grab a pen off the counter behind her. I waited for her to look at the photo, scrutinizing it to see all the nuances of my father's signature. I waited for her to grab some paper to practice on to perfect the foreign hand writing. I expected everything, except what she actually did. Without a second glance at the photocopy signature, she scrawled Carlisle's signature across the page perfectly like she had been signing that name in that style her entire life, as though it were her own name and her own handwriting. I felt my jaw drop as she pushed the papers at me, snatched the money up and stood to leave all in an one motion.

"What about my cut," Mike whined as she moves towards the door. I'm amazed at his gall, and I was wondering if he just found some cash induced bravery or if he really was just that stupid. Bella cut her eyes dangerously her cheeks turning red as her anger escalated.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not going to cut your ass for this shit," She spat at him, "You can also consider this working arraignment over. Your a piss poor front man. And I'm not putting up with anymore of your shit."

Before she could head for the door again I raised my gun leveling it at her.

"I'm afraid I'm not done with you," I said softly being careful to sound non threatening despite the gun pointed at her. "I have some things I need to discuss with you."

"I hope your willing to lose more money then," She answers shifting lightly on her feet.

All I could do was laugh after she said it, this girl was going to be fun to work with I could tell.

"It will be more than worth your time," I assured her after I managed to stifle my laughter. "I would like to go somewhere we can speak more privately."

I stood up and gestured towards the door with the gun still in my right hand.

"I don't get a say in this do I," Bella asked in irritation.

I smirked at her, not saying anything. She huffed slightly but moved towards the door without a fuss, making no move to run.

"You go with him your dead," Mike called out behind her, irritating the fuck out of me.

Bella looked over her shoulder her expression bored, "Then I guess I'm still gonna live longer than you Mike."

Mike's eyes shot to me as Bella stepped outside the door, his face was completely white again. I raised my gun and fired two shots into his skull and then turned and followed her out of the door. She was waiting impatiently just outside the door, her foot was tapping a staccato rhythm on the concrete.

I walked past her towards my car knowing she would follow me. We slid into the car without a word, and she just stared out of the passenger side window as I started the car and drove away from the apartment. It was a quiet ride back to the hotel. Bella didn't say a word. She didn't ask where we were going. She didn't chatter nervously to alleviate the awkward silence. She just sat there watching the world go by through the window. Her silence was beginning to get to me, I had never seen someone so calm and disinterested in a situation like this. It was disconcerting to say the least. We pulled up in front of the hotel a few minutes later. She looked up at the towering structure, but still didn't comment. I got out of my car, tossed the keys to the valet on the sidewalk, and headed inside to the elevators to go to my suite. She followed me silently like my own personal shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Thank you if you have read through to here. I hope you'll continue on with me and see how far these two can really go. <strong>

**So yeah I'm still begging to hear from you peeps! Id your out there let me know! Is it good, bad, ugly tell it to me straight. Are there any recommendations for the future? Anyway till next week (or maybe sooner) BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Business deals

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related is Stephenie Meyers, the rest is just my twisted mind having fun.**

**Disclaimer 2: Rated M, not suitable for all viewers parental discretion is advised. (so 18+ only please)**

**Hello readers! **

**So I finished this chapter a little faster than I thought I would, also it's my longest chapter so far! I'm hoping to make that a theme and have the chapters start to get a bit more length as it goes on. You'll get to see a bit more of Bella and Edwards newly renovated personalities. They're interesting to say the least. But I'm not going to bore you by having you listen to me ramble on...if you're even still read this part lol. So ignore me and get to the fun part Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><p>

EPOV-

"There's an extra bedroom through that door," I said gesturing to the bedroom next to mine. Carlisle had arranged for me to have a two bedroom suite here for just this reason.

Bella nodded in understanding but she didn't move farther into the suite than the living area. She stood behind the couch looking out the windows at the amazing view of the city. I found myself wondering what she was thinking as she stared hard at the sprawling city. I left her standing there and went to my own bedroom to call Carlisle and tell him that I would be on my way home first thing tomorrow morning. I dialed the number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"If I had known it would have taken you this long I would have just gone myself," Carlisle said as he answered the phone.

"If you didn't have shitty connections in phoenix I would have gotten it done faster," I replied imitating his bored voice, "Felix has been fucking useless, but I have it under control now. We'll be on our way back in the morning."

"So the guy down there was agreeable to working with us?" Carlisle asked his voice becoming more eager. We had both figured it wouldn't work out half as neatly as it had.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to care as long as the price is right," I answered glancing outside the door to see that Bella was lounging on the leather couch with her feet propped up on the arm of the couch, she was still staring out the windows.

"Well, that's good..." Carlisle started to say something more but trailed off as my answer registered fully with him. "Wait... She?"

I almost laughed at the incredulous tone of his voice.

"I was surprised too," I responded, "She 's interesting to say the least. So far, she hasn't seemed to be bothered with me forcing her along. She's been happy as long as I've been able to pay for any services she does me. I think she'll work for us easily as long as we can pay her fairly. I think she has some kind of debt hanging over her or something, considering everything so far. Her name is Bella Swan, let me know if her background check comes up with anything unusual."

"I look forward to seeing the two of you soon," Carlisle said and I could tell he was done talking to me. His expectations of my success was abundantly clear to me from his tone as he said it.

"See ya," I answered unsure if Carlisle heard me before he had disconnected the call.

I moved back out to the living area to where Bella was, she had shifted so that she was mainly lying down on the couch with her head turned to the side so that she could see the windows. I glanced out and saw that the sun had almost set and that the skyline was lit up as lights were turned on for the coming night. It was a beautiful sight.

"We need to talk," I said moving to sit by her feet on the couch. She didn't move an inch, but her eyes swung instantly in my direction.

"Then talk," Bella said shrugging indifferently.

I almost laughed at her lack of fear or nervousness. Did she has no sense of self preservation?

"Tomorrow morning we're getting on a plane heading for Seattle. The man we're going to see there is going to offer you a permanent position with his organization." I told her watching her face for any indications of how she was going to react.

"So he's going to make me an offer that I can't refuse?" She said her stoney expression shifting to a sarcastic smile.

"Something like that," I snorted.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"Someone you don't want to fuck around with. Carlisle Cullen." I replied, she didn't look pleased at the information, but she let it go apparently deciding she didn't really give a shit.

We fell silent for a while. Bella turned her eyes back to the window, her expression thoughtful. I found myself watching her and wondering about everything I had seen about her thus far. She was quiet but not shy, she could be fierce yet she didn't fight me on going to Seattle or rearranging her life entirely. I watched her eyes flicker across the skyline slowly, she really was very pretty. After she had gotten a few decent meals and more flattering clothes she would be incredible. She had a heart shaped face with full lips and large luminescent eyes. She looked nothing like the woman I usually went for, but there was something about her that drew me to her.

I wanted my body against her lithe form and my lips against her's to see if they were as soft as they looked. My eyes wandered over her body, my imagination in high gear as I wondered what she looked like without her ratty jeans and worn out shirt. What were the tattoos that I could only barely see? She shifted slightly, moving so that she was propped up on her elbows her body leaning up towards mine almost suggestively. My eyes darted back to her face in an instant, and my eyes caught with hers. I wondered how long she had been watching me with a fire I recognized in her eyes. She sat up slowly her eyes never leaving mine, and I felt my mouth go dry. I didn't move for fear of what I might do. I wanted her so fucking bad at that moment, but I also knew Carlisle would kill me if I fuck this up.

She got to her knees on the couch and quickly moved to straddle me. I tensed at the feeling of her pressed against me, and I knew I needed to stop this, whatever this was, before it made things complicated. She leaned down and ran her lips along my jaw and nipped my ear lightly driving my insane. I dug my fingers into the couch beneath me to keep my hands to myself. She wasn't making it easy for me as she ran her hand down my chest and rested it firmly between my legs pressing down just enough to make me want to press back harder against her.

"Five hundred dollars and I'll give you a night you'll never forget," She whispered in my ear softly.

Before I could say a word she trailed her lips down sucking softly on my neck before moving her lips to mine. She continued stroking me gently through my jeans. She was good, I couldn't deny it. I never paid for sex, ever. I never had to with the way woman acted around me, but I wanted to do whatever I had to have this girl. She leaned back onto my legs her eyes staring into mine when I didn't kiss her back.

"So what's it gonna be," She asked her sultry voice sending chills down my spine.

It took every ounce of my willpower to push her off my lap. I have no idea where I found the strength to do it, but I eased her off me and back onto the couch. She looked confused as I stood and quickly stepped away to put some space between us.

"As fun as that sounds," I said hiding my desire behind a front of disinterest and sarcasm, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no."

I didn't add that Carlisle would kick my fucking ass if he ever found out.

She shrugged and moved back so that she was laying on the couch staring out the windows again. Her eyes went blank and dead as though she were a body with no soul, like a porcelain doll. I felt a different kind of chill go through me at the look in her eyes. It suddenly occurred to me that the desire I had seen written across her face had just been an act. She had been stringing me along, for her it had been part of the job, and I was completely pulled in by it. She had obviously done this many times before, but even with that realization I still wanted her. After telling her to order any room service she might want I went to my bedroom. I knew if I stayed any longer I would have come to the conclusion that five hundred dollars and my Father's disapproval were completely worth it.

I laid on my bed that night trying not to think about the fact that Bella was most likely asleep in the other room. She was only a short walk away, all I had to do was get out of bed and walk a few feet and I could continue what we had started earlier. I was tossing and turning for most of the night, it wasn't until around four o'clock that I finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Barely two hours after I had fallen asleep the hotel's phone rang.

" Why the hell are ya callin' this room at six in the fuckin' morning," I grumbled into the phone, my words slurring slightly.

"My apologies Mr. Cullen for disturbing you, but we were told by a Carlisle Cullen to arrange a wake up call for this room. Also we were told to inform you that your flight for Seattle will leave at nine o'clock." I decided not to raise hell at the woman on the phone, she sounded like she was used to irritated grumpy assholes that need to be reminded to get out of bed in the morning.

I hung up without another word, frustrated that Carlisle couldn't have just told me he was going to schedule our flight so that we needed to be up at he ass crack of the morning. I swung my legs out of the bed and tried to wake myself up the rest of the way. After I had gotten the energy to get my ass actually out of the bed, I made my way to try to find coffee. The sight that greeted me as I left my room shocked me. Bella, still wearing the same clothes as the night before was asleep sprawled out on the couch. One of her legs was hanging off, her foot barely touching the ground, and her arms were thrown haphazardly over her head. It was almost kinda...cute...

God, I didn't just think that. I sounded like a fucking girl.

I carefully walked over to her trying not to scare the shit out of her by waking her up by stomping through the room. I reached down to nudge her gently, thinking it would be the least startling way to wake her up... I was, apparently, very wrong in that assumption.

I barely had time to dive away as she came up swinging a rather large and visibly sharp pocket knife. She was on her feet, her eyes glowing wildly in the still dim lighting of the room. She didn't seem completely awake, and it took a few seconds before recognition dawned across her face.

"Sorry," she said nonchalantly flipping the blade closed and storing it back in her jeans.

"Sorry?" I asked incredulously, "You tried to fucking gut me."

She raised an eyebrow at me her expression unrepentant. I knew it wasn't fair of me to try to call her out on that shit. She had obviously lived in some rough places. Her's seemed like a natural reaction to waking up in an unfamiliar place with some strange fuck trying to touch her. I would have tried to cut my nuts off too if I had been in her shoes.

"I don't like people touching me without my permission," She said darkly, adding to my already blooming sense of stupidity. Of course she didn't like fuckers touching her. For someone like her, letting your guard down was a good way to get yourself raped or worse.

"Yeah, I get it. My bad," I said casting my eye to the kitchen.

Moving away I continued on my search for coffee, hoping the weird moment would pass without further comment. Bella sat back down on the couch and seemed prepared to stay there all day. It didn't take long to fix my coffee, and I went ahead and ordered room service for both of us. I doubted Bella had ordered anything for herself the night before, so I made sure to order a large breakfast for her. She needed the food anyway. It did take long for the food to arrive, and we ate quickly. It didn't surprise me that she ate fast, hovering over her plate protectively. After we finished our food, I told Bella that our flight would be leaving at nine. She gave me a bored nod, and leaned back against the couch.

"Can I borrow your phone?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Sure," I said pulling it out and tossing it her way.

She took the phone and slipped away going into the spare bedroom for the first time. Eavesdropping was rude, sure, but I had to know who she was calling and what she had to say that she didn't want heard. It was silent for a minute as, I assume, she dialed the number and waited for the person she was calling to answer.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know I'm going to be out of town for a while...It's for a job, it could pay pretty decent. I just got a good pay off yesterday, if you send the dickhead down to the airport I can pass it off to him before I get on the plane... Do I give a rat's ass?... Yeah, yeah I know they've started calling again... Well it's your own damn fault... I don't give a fuck why you did it... Oh fuck you , I'm not putting up with that shit anymore your ass is lucky I'm helping you at all I could have told James I didn't fuckin' know you when he came looking for his money... Yeah, your damn straight I would do it... And tell that asshole of yours he better be at the entrance at eight I won't be able to wait."

I heard the phone snap shut, "Fucking Bitch," Bella muttered before I heard her start to come towards the door. I moved away, not wanting to be caught listening in on her conversation.

We said very little as we prepared to go. We left the hotel at about 7:30, and we were at the airport at 8:00. As we climbed out of the car I noticed Bella looking around for the person she was supposed to meet. Her face was set in a scowl, as she didn't seem to see the person she was looking for. I expected her to stop me and tell me she was hoping to see someone, but she kept walking towards the door scowling but not hesitating. We had just reached the doors when a voice shouted over the crowd.

"Bella," the man that was hurrying up to us was red in the face and out of breath.

She stopped, turned, and wordlessly handed the man the stack of bills I had given her the day before. He snatched the money from her hand, as though it might decide to jump up and fucking run away. My mouth was hanging open slightly, I knew she was going to given someone some of the money, but I didn't expect her to hand over the whole wad of bills like that. I had the strange urge to take the money back from this bastard and return it to her. Who were these people, and why should she be giving them a hundred thousand dollars like its nothing when she looked fucking half starved and was wearing clothes that were barely better than rags. She had the "I don't give a shit about anyone" vibe going on most of the time, but here she was handing over that much money. I was dying to know why. Nothing was said as we entered the airport and made our way our terminal.

Surprisingly we got through security without a problem, though some of the guards were eying Bella cautiously. It was funny to me that, Bella, with her tattoos, piercings, and scary expressions was more closely watched than I was and I had killed a man the day before. The irony was astounding to me. It was fucking forever before we were finally on the plane, and ready for take off. The flight attendant had been by us half a dozen times already, and I know she was thinking about introducing me to the mile high club. I don't think she realized I had been a card carrying member of that club for years, in fact I could have probably help her upgrade her membership in that particular club. While I didn't mind the extra attention, it was pissing Bella off. She had started glaring at the woman after the third time she stopped by us, and the last time she had threatened to cut the bitch if she didn't leave us the fuck alone. That shit was fucking hilarious to watch, the woman's mouth had fallen wide open making her look like a fish or some shit. It wasn't until we started rolling down the runway that I realized Bella's attitude wasn't just because of the annoying stewardess. As the plane started rolling her grip on the armrest tightened fiercely, I could see her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Are you afraid of flying?" I asked incredulously, amusement in my tone.

"Fuck you," She snarled back, avoiding answering the question.

"You are, aren't you. And here I thought you weren't scared of jack shit," I was laughing at the ridiculousness of it. She wasn't scared when she was being held at gun point, or when she was essential kidnapped by a guy that had no problem killing someone, but she was obviously fucking terrified of being on an airplane.

"Shut your fucking mouth, asshole," She snapped leveling an evil glare my way. It just made me laugh harder.

"You know air travel is statistically safer than traveling by car, right?" I asked shrugging. "Your more likely to die in a car crash, than you are in a plane crash. How many plane crashes do you hear about every day? Not many, but there is always some stupid motherfucker running a car into something."

"Well at least your not thousands of feet off the ground," She retorted uneasily, she seemed to be over her irritation with me.

"It's only a two hour flight at least, we'll be back on the ground before you know it." I smiled at her hoping to easy some of her fear. I'm not always an asshole after all.

The flight passed quickly, and while I doubt Bella was ever relaxed during any part of the flight, she handled it really well considering that she was clearly unsettled by the experience.

"Have you ever flown before?" I ask as we were waiting in line to go through security to get out of the airport in Seattle.

"It's been a really long time," She answered with a faraway expression.

Something about how she said it told me not to ask further. Usually I didn't give a flying fuck about the people that Carlisle wanted to hire, but this girl was interesting in quite a few ways. I was hoping the my father would decide to keep her close to home, until he was sure of her loyalties. She was someone I wanted to get to know better. I had a feeling she would be a fun person to be around if you could gain her trust and get her to loosen the fuck up. It took a while for us to get through security, the bastards loved fucking with me here in Seattle, and apparently they thought Bella looked like a fucking terrorist or some shit like that. We were asked a million questions, and they went through all of the shit I had with me. When they finally let us go it was a little past noon and I was pissed. It was going to be about a hour before we got to my house, and I know Carlisle was probably already irritated having been waiting for us. I hurried us along down to the parking garage, I found my car within moments I could always find one of my beauties no matter the crowd they were in. Bella whistled appreciatively when she realized which car we were heading for.

"Nice ride," She commented running her hand along the hood.

"Thanks, " I said grinning. I usually hated it when someone touched one of my cars, but Bella seemed appropriately reverent of the master piece she was standing before.

I drove as fast as I could, and spent most of the driving cursing the fucking stupid morons in the rush hour traffic. Why did all these fuckers have to go somewhere right now? Bella was silent for most of the drive, and it wasn't until we were almost there that I happened to look over at her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her hands over her eyes. She was pale as a ghost, and I almost felt bad for scaring her again.

"You OK?" I asked not sure what had caused her reaction.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She shouted at me when she saw me glancing her way, "You drive like a fucking maniac! I'll taking flying over this shit. What's your hurry?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I always drive like this," I answered chuckling still, "Don't worry I'm a good drive. I've never wrecked."

"I bet you've gotten a shit ton of speeding tickets though," She said putting her hands back over her eyes.

"None that I didn't get out of," I smirked.

We were pulling into the drive way as we spoke. I drove down the two mile long pathway, and pulled up in front of the house. Bella pulled her hands from her face as we came to a complete stop.

"This is it?" She asked looking at the three story Victorian style mansion.

"Yeah, this is home, sweet home," replied throwing my door open.

She looked around curiously at the forest surrounding the house and at the building itself. She followed me up the stairs into the house. I led the way to the second floor, trying to avoid running into any of the family. Bella would meet everyone eventually, but I knew Carlisle would want to meet her first and see if he thought she was suitable to have around. It would just complicate things if Esme decided to take her in under her wing, and Carlisle decided we had to kill her. I paused at the doorway, surprised at how I felt as I considered that option. I didn't think Carlisle would have a reason to need to get rid of her, but the thought disturbed me. She was too interesting to be killed. I wanted to figure her out, and if she were in an unmarked grave somewhere that would be difficult. Bella seemed uneasy with my hesitation at the door to my father's office. I knocked firmly and waited till I was told to enter to open the door.

Carlisle was writing at his desk, he didn't look up immediately as we entered. His expression was stoney, cold, and forbidding. I knew it was for Bella's benefit, he wanted her to respect and fear him so that he knew she wouldn't go against him. It worked on most people, one look at Bella told me she wasn't overly impressed. The only sounds in the room were the scratching of Carlisle's pen against the paper, and our quiet breathing. Finally, Carlisle set his pen to the side and looked up at us his eyes cutting through me before settling on Bella.

"So what do you want from me?" Bella ask cutting into the silence irreverently. It didn't surprise me much that she wasn't afraid of Carlisle, but I think it shocked the hell out of him.

"Are you sure I want anything from you?" Carlisle asked her in return raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Quit the posturing," Bella replied rolling her eyes, "If you wanted me dead, then this guy would have done it in Phoenix. It would have saved you the cost of a first class plane ticket."

"Fair enough," Carlisle concede his expression never wavering, "I want you to work for me. You would be working strictly for me, and not accepting any other clientele without my permission."

I almost expect Bella to tell him to go fuck himself, but as usual her reaction took me by surprise.

"What would I get out of this?" She asked.

After I got past my shock I realized it made sense in a way, for her it came down to the dollar signs. I wanted even more to know why. She had said it herself when we first met, Carlisle wasn't a man to fuck around with, I could feel my curiosity growing. Yet, there she was pushing him and not backing down in any way.

"You would be well provided for," Carlisle replied leaning back. He could see she was open to the idea of working for him. "You'll have money, power, security and any supplies for your work will of course be provided. Anything you could ever want would be yours."

Bella nodded absently,

"What if I don't want any of that?" Bella asked curiously.

I tensed as the words left her mouth. _ She had a fucking death wish! _I glanced at my father keeping my face blank to hide my nervousness beneath the facade, oddly though he didn't look offended. He just looked intrigued.

"Then what's your price," He said leaning forwards slightly pinning her with an intensely scrutinizing looking. It looked like he was trying to see into her soul.

Bella looked uncertain for the first time. Her eyes were impossible to read as she seemed to come to some conclusion.

"There is a woman in Phoenix," She said pausing after she said the words, as though she wished she could take them back.

"Do you want her dead?" Carlisle asked cool, already reaching for his phone.

"No," Bella said reluctantly. Carlisle looked at her for a moment before motioning for her to continue.

"She's a drug addict, and a pathetic piece of shit. She's with an sick ass motherfucker that has fun torturing people." She said all of this in a clinical voice, "I want her out of there. I don't give a shit what she wants. _I _want her to get cleaned up and I want her kept far away from that asshole."

"That's doable." Carlisle said nodding slightly, " I can have her brought here so you two can be close."

Bella cut him off with a short bitter laugh, "Don't bother. I hate that fucking bitch, and she deserves to suffer, but I promised someone a long time ago that I would take care of her. I would happily never see the bitch again for the rest of my life. You see to it that she's taken care of and I'll work for you as long as you want me to. Other than that I just need a place to stay and materials to work with whenever you need me to make you something."

My father leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"That sounds reasonable," He said after a moments thought. "Give me a name and I'll have my men pick her up today."

Bella took a deep breath and released it slowly before answering.

"Renee," She said her voice harsh and full of hatred, "Her name is Renee Dwyer."

* * *

><p><p>

**Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**And you know you want to click the button over there and let me know what you think... So yeah don't be shy ^-^ **

**See ya'll soon ;)**


End file.
